MariChat One-Shots
by mixmidnightt
Summary: A book full of one-shots for Marinette and Chat Noir, as they go through struggles and face the consequences of love. One of the most amazing ships that's out there. All requests are open, so feel free if you have any for me. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous or any of the characters in the fandom (wish I did tho) and they belong to they're rightful owners.
1. Nightfall Dreams

Marinette held in a breath, watching the stars dance into the night sky through her bedroom window. Reaching up to take the small ponytails from her hair, she heard a gentle knock. Lifting her head up, she saw a certain black cat behind the glass that separated her from him.

Walking over and opening the aperture, she says, "Chat? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I had to come and see you, princess." He replies.

She chuckles at the nickname. Opening the space wider, she allows Chat to enter her bedroom, to which he does, while Marinette began to take her ponytails out again, letting her hair fall down just to her shoulders. She turns back to find the blond sitting on the edge of her bed and a smile spreads across her light face. Quickly, she runs into the bathroom to change into her bed clothes, before she emerges back into her bedroom.

"There you are." Chat speaks up, turning his head towards Marinette. "I was starting to worry when you disappeared from the room."

Marinette rolls her eyes, "Silly kitty! Like I would leave you here alone." Her bare feet walk over to the bed and she sits next to Chat. "I just had to get dressed, that's all."

Pulling at the covers and crawling inside them, she snuggles up against the pillows on her bed, with Chat sitting on the end of the bed, his green eyes staring at the Marinette as her eyes become droopy with sleep.

"Are you staying here?" She finally asks him, her voice quiet when she speaks.

He didn't answer right away, the face he made showing that he was thinking, "I can, purr-incess, if you want me to."

"I want you to." Marinette urges.

"Okay, princess." He says, nodding to her.

Carefully, Chat sits next to the bed, his elbows propped up, his palms resting against his chin, and he watched as Marinette quickly fell asleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he stood up and gently kissed her forehead, as if saying goodnight, before heading over to his way out of the room.

"Night, princess." He whispered, before slipping outside and into the night of the city.

 **A/N: Finally, my first Miraculous book is out! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to give me any requests that you have. See you 'round!**


	2. Confessions

Sighing with pain in her bluebell eyes, Marinette held her hands close to her chest for comfort, hoping that the aching in her chest that she had started to feel earlier would leave.

Earlier in the day, she had gotten the courage to tell Adrien how she felt about him, but she never expected to hear that he loved someone else, other than her. Just thinking of it made her heart hurt with pain and tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Why?" She whimpered, her feet slowly making their way down the streets, as they shook, like they couldn't stand for much longer. "Why does it hurt?"

"Purr-incess?"

A familiar voice startled her, while she stopped in her tracks, but her legs kept on shaking. She turned, finding Chat Noir walking over to her, with the tears still in her eyes.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders, "What's the matter?"

"It's- It's Adrien." She muttered. "After today, I don't think he could love me. I'm so stupid."

After those words left her mouth, she felt his grip on her shoulders tighten and in the next moment, he pulls her into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat racing and a hand touching her on the head. She could feel more tears beginning to form as she tried to hold them back, but she knew that she couldn't.

"Hey," Chat held her at arm's length, noticing the tears in her eyes, before wiping them with his thumb, "don't cry, princess. Even if he doesn't love you, know that I will."

Marinette stopped with wide eyes, "Y- You love me?"

He nodded.

"I should tell you," Chat began, his ears moving back. "I used to love Ladybug, but I never noticed until today that she didn't love me back. And I finally realized something."

"What's that?"

"I love you more than I thought." Chat smiled, his hands holding Marinette's face in them, before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips press against hers.

Chat Noir had kissed her.

As they're lips parted, Marinette spoke up, "I- I love you too, Chat."

"Maybe we were just going after the wrong person." He admitted to her, who hesitantly nodded in agreement with the cat.

Pulling him closer to her, she gave him a long kiss on the lips, a purr escaping from Chat, who took hold of the girl's small hands. Once they parted they're lips apart from one another, Chat picked up Marinette up in his arms. She screamed out from being surprisingly picked up, but she soon relaxed.

"Don't worry, princess." He whispered into her ear. "I'll always love you."

"Thank you, kitty."


	3. Goodnight Kiss

Marinette felt the gentle breeze from her balcony window, which she had left open by mistake. But found the night air calming while she quickly ran into the bathroom to change into her bed clothes.

Once she came back to her room, a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind, and a voice from behind asked, "Guess who?"

"Is that you, Chat?" Marinette asked, aloud.

"Correct." Slipping his hands away from her bluebell eyes, she turned to find the black cat with a mischievous grin on his face. "Nice to see you again, purr-incess!"

She giggled, "What are you up to now, silly kitty?"

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head, trying to act innocent. "I'm not up to anything."

Before the girl could reply back, she was lifted off her feet and up into Chat's arms. She screamed, clutching onto Chat for her dear life, while he walked outside to the balcony. He set her back down, before her eyes fell upon the many stars lighting up the sky.

She turned to the blond, "Why did you bring me out to the balcony, Chat?"

"The stars are purr-fect, don't you think?" He asked, his green irises staring towards her.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Enough with the puns, you silly kitty!"

"Alright, alright," He muttered, "I'll stop. But only because you asked me to, princess."

She rolled her eyes, "Come here, kitty." Wrapping her arms around Chat, and not realizing how close her face was to his, she smiled, "You know how cold it can get up here at ni--"

Her heart started to pound louder in her chest, a bright crimson coming onto her cheeks, with they're lips only centimeters apart. There was a silence that neither of them wanted to break.

Chat finally spoke up, "Can I give you a goodnight kiss, princess?"

She nodded.

Drawing his lips closer to hers until they touched, Marinette felt the butterflies growing in her stomach, her hands unintentionally reaching out behind Chat's head, wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Goodnight, princess." He smiled, breaking away from the never-ending kiss. "And sweet dreams!"

"Wait!" She grabbed him from behind, stopping him as he was about to jump off the balcony. "Will-- Will you come and see me tomorrow night?"

He smiled, "Of course. Anything for my princess." And just like that, he was gone.

 **A/N: Have a Merry Christmas, everyone! And I hope you enjoy this little update I decided to give you!**


	4. Don't Leave Me

"Here," placing the beanie that she had just made for Chat, with two holes for his cat ears, Marinette smile grew wide, "It looks good on you."

Chat purred, "If you think it's good, then I'll keep your word for it, princess."

Standing on her tiptoes, Marinette blushed and gave the black cat a soft peck on the lips. Giving her a cheeky smile, Chat pulled her in close to his chest. While putting his arms around her small figure. Holding her breath, she pressed her forehead against him, feeling the heat rise to her light cheeks.

"Are you gonna leave again, kitty?" She questions.

Chat nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "You know that I have too, my princess."

"Then let me- Let me see you out." She replied.

Chat smiled, with a hand on Marinette's head, "And I'll be sure to kiss you goodbye."

"I'd like that very much."

Pulling away from each other, the two made their way out to the balcony, and Marinette forcefully hugged the blond from behind, who was a bit surprised at first, but accepted it. He turned around, kissing the girl on her cheek and lips.

"I love you, Mari." He whispered in her ear. "You know that, right?"

She chuckled, "Of course I do, silly kitty. And I love you all the same."

Grabbing both her hands in his, he gave her a long kiss before pulling away, "See you soon, princess." And with those words, he left her with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye, kitty." She replied, even though he couldn't hear her.

But after that night, things couldn't be more dreadful. With the city being attacked again, the city hadn't seen this much destruction ever, but it was happening. And a black cat was carried away in it. Chat's eyes opened hesitantly, before spotting a certain ladybug hero in the midst of all the destruction that was caused to the city. The black cat began panicking, rushing over to find Ladybug, with wounds covering her body.

"No, Ladybug!" He shouted, taking hold of her. "Don't die on me, you have to be alright!"

Even though he was badly injured, he was still able to process what was happening. However, a red glow surrounded Ladybug's body and her mask came off, revealing the girl that Chat had fallen in love with: Marinette.

"Pri- Princess?!" Shock was written on his face, but he only held Marinette closer to him. "I didn't know. But please, Mari, don't leave me. I need you. I'm nothing without you! Just don't leave me like this!"

He placed a kiss on her lips, yearning for her eyes to awaken and look at him one last time, just one more time. With tears pouring out of his green eyes, he was heartbroken to find that she did not respond, her body was limp and fragile.

Chat didn't move, only stayed there with Marinette held close in his arms. He didn't even take notice of the girl's fingers slowly moving and coming back to life. She began to breathe again, with her eyes fluttering open, and her right hand reaching out and ruffling through Chat's hair.

"Cha- Chat?" She croaked out.

He looked up with wide eyes, "Princess? You're alright?"

"We- Were you crying?" She asks him, noticing the tears in his eyes, which she wipes away. "Don't worry, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

But instead of an answer, Chat pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss on the lips, the thought of almost losing her still in the back of his mind. "Princess, I thought I lost you. I thought I was going to have to live without you! Please, don't ever leave me again!"

"I promise, k- kitty."

"Thank you." He whispered, before taking her up in his arms and walking away, knowing that he almost lost the person he loved the most. But he didn't.


End file.
